


Preferences

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [55]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Preferences

Hey, Fellow Alan Fans!

Thank you guys for reading and commenting. I really appreciate you interacting with my story.

I've noticed some of my chapters don't get as many reads as others and it's usually the smut chapters that get the most reads and interactions.

Question: I know we all love all of Alan... _Always..._ But I would love to know if you guys have a preference to which Alan scenarios you like better.

That way, I can write more about whichever category leads. I know I haven't written a good smut chapter in a while. So, do you guys prefer domestic fluff with Alan and (Y/N), SMUT, Daddy Alan with his two girls, humor, angst, infidelity, or any other category I'm not thinking of right now?

I would really appreciate if you guys could leave your comments on here and that way I possibly could get a better picture of what to write in the future 🌹


End file.
